Generally, Lactobacillus sp. has a high affinity for epithelial cells of alimentary organs which contain a lot of lectin material. Thus, lactic bacteria coming from outer environment to inner body are prone to attach to and proliferate on this region. Also, the lactic bacteria which are settled habitually in the inner body make colonies onto this affiliated surface.
Various kinds of Lactobacillus sp. inhabit aboriginally epithelial cells and make symbiosis to survive mutually, which gives host animals functional benefits consistently. Especially, each species plays a different role and thus has a peculiar function of probiotics, for example A bacterium strain makes colonies, B strain secretes antibacterial substance, C strain secretes highly acidic lactates, D strain helps digestive activities and the like.
Presently, researches about Lactobacillus sp. strains described above have been carried out internationally with a lot of competition and thus the lactic bacteria have been applied to various fields practically. Unfortunately, all the functional Lactobacillus sp. strains obtained from the researches are derived from gut, feces, food, raw food material and so on. Therefore, the Lactobacillus sp. strains are almost killed by gastric acids when prepared with food and eaten although they had an affinity to small and large intestine. Hence the lactic bacteria have problems to be solved for their application and efficacies.